You and Me Against the World
by TeamCastiel1997
Summary: Two teens, were completely normal. That is until the angel Castiel shows up and tells them that one has demon blood, while the other has angel blood. Both Heaven and Hell want them to fight to the death... How will this affect all the people around them? OC's: Crystal and Jacob


**You and Me Against the World**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Do not own SPN or its characters.**

"_The only thing to fear, is fear itself." _Ha, yeah right. Obviously the person who came up with this quote didn't know about the supernatural fuglies. You see, I used to be normal, and so did my brother Jacob. Well, technically, he's not my actual brother, but I still love him just the same. This is the story that I need to tell, or else I might go insane. Let me start from the beginning...

_April 19, 2012_

I rolled over as the shrill tone of my alarm clock sounded throughout my room. I groaned, today we started having final exams and started preparing for the end of the semester, which meant cramming for tests and tons of work, so that our teachers could feel better about us passing our finals. I think the teachers are more worried about having us next year, rather than us passing our finals, and honestly, I don't blame them. It seems as though I always get put into classes that have the immature and spoiled rich kids, and how really wants to put up with that again? I mostly keep to myself, with my nose stuck in a book, but then I noticed a guy sitting in the corner all by himself. He staring out the window, glaring at the window as if it personally offended him. He's not the usual type of person I like to hang out with. I usually spend my spare time in the library, in debate club, or volunteering at local shelters. However, there is something... striking about this boy, but I can't put my finger on it. He has long, blonde hair that almost covers his eyes, and when I walk over he looks up sharply. His eyes are a deep ocean blue, I've never seen eyes so deep and dark. When we make eyes contact, I take a step backwards at the glare he's sending my way. I take a seat beside him anyway, and he huffs.

"Hi, I'm-" I say reaching my hand out, but I'm quickly cut off by him.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're Crystal, the star pupil, the goody-two shoes who never does anything bad. Save it, besides, why are you even talking to me? I mean I'm not your typical friend stereotype, so what gives?" He snarls, turning his eyes back to the window.

I take a deep breath before answering, "I, uh... You just looked lonely, so I thought maybe... you would want some company." I reach my hand over in apology, but he quickly jerks away.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your company, and I don't _want_ it!" He yells and scoops up his books, and walks toward the door.

"Mr. Brooks, just where do you think you're going?" Our teacher Mrs. Thompson asks.

"I'm leaving." He says shortly and leaves the classroom, slamming the door behind him. The bell rings soon after, and I gather my things, but I am stopped by my teacher.

"Crystal, can I speak with you for a moment?" She asks nodding to a chair beside her. I take a seat and look up at Mrs. Thompson.

"Since you excel in this class, I was hoping that you could offer to tutor some of the other students."

"Uh, sure. When will I need to come in?"

"Could you possibly tutor on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons?" She asks pushing a yellow folder towards me. I take the folder from her and glance through it. It has a list of the students that I would tutor and the work they needed help on.

"Sure, but aren't some others going to help? I mean I can't help all these students, plus half of them won't even show up." I say skeptically.

"Yes, we do have some other students set up to tutor as well. Please, just think about it."

"Yes Ma'am, I certainly will." I say politely taking the folder and walking out of the classroom. The rest of the day drags by, and I'm glad to be able to leave school. I went to school on Tuesday, and when I reached my English class, I decided to just sit there with my nose in a book, and leave Jacob alone. Halfway through class, I glance up from my book and look around the room, but I notice Jacob isn't there. Oh well, if he fails, it's not my problem. I quickly push that thought away, and turn back to my book. After Wednesday, I stay after school to help tutor some of my fellow students. I walk into the library and notice some of my friends who are helping out as well. I take a seat at a table and wait for the first student to arrive. I hear the door open and I look up and it's him. Jacob saunters in the room like he owns the place. That's what bothers me about Jacob, he doesn't care. He slides into the chair and props his feet up on the table. I reach over and place a book in front of him. I turn to the page and ask him to do the same. He begrudgingly does, and I can tell he's blocking me out. I've finally had enough, I slam the book shut and stand angrily.

"Fine! I'm not going to waste my time trying to help you, if you aren't going to try!" I slam a hand on the table and I don't miss the way he flinches. He risks glancing up at me, and that's when I see it. Right below his right eyes there is a shallow cut, and he has a purple bruise around his eye. I feel absolutely feel terrible for snapping at him. I walk over beside him, and kneel down. I reach my hand out, and he looks up. I wait for him to say that it's okay, and when he nods, I carefully reach up to inspect the bruise and cut.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" I ask concerned.

"It's nothing." Jacob says quickly, a little too quickly.

"You don't just brush off a cut and bruise that close to your eye. Seriously, tell me what happened."

"My mom's stupid fiance. We got into an argument last night, and he had to vent somehow." Jacob says with a shrug.

"Jacob, you need to do something about this. Don't just wave it off, like it's no big deal. Please, you don't deserve that."

"Alright, I'll try." He says looking at me.

A few weeks pass, and Jacob and I become closer. I can see the real Jacob now, and he's not hiding behind some tough guy facade. All is going well until I walk home from school one day and see Jacob sitting on the side of the road. I walk up to him and the closer I get, the worse he looks. He was nearly beaten to death, and I panic when he doesn't respond to me. I call an ambulance and they pick both of us up, taking us to the hospital. CPS visits and I help Jacob answer as many questions as possible. The day Jacob is released from the hospital, I invite him to stay at my house for a while. I couldn't bear the thought of him going back to his own house. My father and I had already talked about it, and he agreed to help Jacob. It was great, Jacob was getting back to his old self, but one night, that all changed. I had fallen asleep around 9:30, but I was woken up around 12 by a loud crash. I don't think anything of it, thinking it was just my father doing something around the house. I grow suspicious when the noise hasn't died down within a few minutes. I quietly make my way out of my bedroom and over to Jacob's. We both walk downstairs to see a man stabbing my father in the stomach. I grab Jacob's arm and we run into the living room. I sit between an end table and the couch, where hopefully the intruder can't see me. I'm sitting across from Jacob, and I stiffen when I hear heavy footsteps. I hold my breath when the footsteps get closer, and keep completely still when they stop close by me. A second later, a hand grabs myself and Jacob up from the floor, and I fight to get away. The stranger brings the knife up close to my face, and I freeze. I see the man raise the knife, and I prepare for the blow, but it never comes. When I open my eyes, the man is lying on the floor, his eyes burning. I look up to see another man standing there. He is wearing a beige trench-coat and has dark blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask pulling Jacob beside me.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

_What the hell?_

**Please Review!**


End file.
